The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for sensing the fell position in a weaving machine, and also to a weaving machine having an apparatus of this kind.
Methods for sensing the fell position in a weaving machine are known. In these methods a sensor is for example displaced in the warp direction and the fell position is determined by an output signal when the sensor has traversed the fell.
This method has the disadvantage that the sensing takes place at a predetermined point in time and makes the assumption that the movement of the fell has been completed.